And Then Naruto Screamed
by michelerene
Summary: It started off innocently enough with car troubles, but then all the scariest stories start out with innocence. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. and as a result, I don't make money from them either.

Summary: It started off innocently enough with car troubles, but then all the scariest stories start out with innocence. SasuNaru

Warning: For those of you that love me for my fluffiness, I love you in return and that is why I am telling you now… this is not my normal fair. There is no fluffiness. I had a hellacious nightmare last night and in the hopes of exercising it I've turned it into a yaoi drabble (because honestly, NOTHING is safe from my attempts to yaoi-ize it). You have been warned.

And Then Naruto Screamed

The sun beat down on the back of Naruto's neck and he turned to look down the two lane highway, the cracks and breaks in the road standing out even as the heat seemed to rise into the air making the brown desert surroundings shimmer.

"… not until tomorrow morning."

Naruto whipped his head back around to find his dark haired bastard glaring like the tooth fairy was doing a strip tease for his pleasure. It wasn't a friendly look by any means. He and Sasuke had been invited to Gaara and his siblings' summer home on the coast. They had discussed flying but decided that taking a road trip would be an adventure and take longer. Since Itachi was currently back at the mansion, Sasuke decided the longer he was away the better it would be.

Now they stood in some town on the side of the highway with a broken down car that apparently wouldn't be fixed until the morning. Let the adventures begin.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, letting their shoulders bump before he ran his fingers over Sasuke's hand and smiled when the taller man's shoulders relaxed and his fingers were squeezed tightly.

"Well, we wanted an adventure."

"Hn," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto to the side of the road, pausing briefly for the nonexistent cars and moving across the asphalt. Directly across from "Bob's Car Shop" was the town's only motel. It was a huge box shaped building that looked to be two stories. Looking in the dirt streaked windows Naruto could see that the entire bottom floor was the lobby. There was a desk on the far wall and two couches but otherwise, the huge room was empty.

Sasuke came to a stop at the doors and with his hand on the cool silver handle he turned to Naruto. "You know a motel is going to be nice when it doesn't have a name, just a blinking motel sign."

Naruto laughed, "Okay, so it's not a five star establishment…"

Sasuke snorted.

"Just add it to the list of things that we'll laugh about when this is all over." Naruto said and watched black eyes spark with humor.

"Oh, you mean like the time, yesterday, when your head got stuck between the steering wheel and my…"

Naruto punched him in the stomach, happy with the surprised whoosh of breath and pained wince the action got him. "No, more like the time when we discovered that the only position your sports car would allow was you bent over the back of the seat and me…"

Sasuke pushed open the door and yanked a laughing Naruto into the air conditioned room. As they worked their way across the lobby, Sasuke came up behind the blonde and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to worry about not screaming tonight, dobe. You can be as loud as you want. I highly doubt we'll ever be back here."

The manager at the desk smiled and Naruto counted three missing teeth. "Thank god for that."

"Did ya need a room?" The brown haired man asked adjusting his snap on tie. Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasuke and saw his left eye start to tick. The sooner they got out of this town, the better.

"Yes," Naruto said with a smile, "Car problems. One room will be fine."

"Oh well, we only have one guest room."

Naruto's smile fell slightly, "Okay." He looked around at the huge lobby and noted the carpeted staircase leading upstairs. "Only one room available?"

"No, sir. Just one guest room. But, it's available. It's out around back."

"It's not connected to this building?" Naruto said trying to understand why a motel would only have one room and still be huge. What the hell was upstairs if not guest rooms?

"Just get the key, dobe." Sasuke said and pulled his platinum card from his wallet laying it on the counter. The manager pulled a huge guest registry toward himself and Naruto and Sasuke stared in disbelief as the man did everything by hand. No computer is sight. After running Sasuke's card through a hand held machine that copied his card number and expiration date on a carbon copy, the man smiled his toothless smile and handed Sasuke his copy.

Sasuke's pale face just stared like he couldn't believe what he was seeing and Naruto smiled brightly, taking Sasuke's hand once more and pushing him toward the entrance. "Thanks," he said but as they pushed open the door the sound of classic music filled the air.

Naruto looked around trying to see where the sound was coming from when he was startled by a loud voice over an intercom. "Everyone please report to the motel… quickly now…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the glass doors as the people from the town all started walking quickly toward the motel. Soon the lobby was filled with people and Naruto saw them move upstairs for space. The music stilled played and Naruto tried to remember why it sounded so familiar.

"It's the Smurfs song, bastard," he said to Sasuke and felt strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Sasuke leaned his chin against shoulder.

"Hn, I suppose you could call it that or Edvard Grieg's 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'." Naruto stiffened at the smug tone and didn't need to see the smirk to know it was there.

"Smartass," he said and tilted his head slightly when pink lips trailed kisses along his pulse point, "Is this really the time for this, bastard. Why is that song playing and why did the whole town come here when it did? Where's the song even coming from?"

"Yes, I don't know, I don't care and it doesn't matter." Sasuke answered, "Do you still have our key?" A particularly delicious nip on his earlobe made Naruto smile and whimper all at the same time and he leaned back into Sasuke warm body, discretely rubbing his ass against Sasuke and listening to the hitch of breath.

"Let's go," he said and started toward the door knowing Sasuke was right behind him.

"You can't leave!" the toothless manager cried as Naruto reached for the silver handles. "Don't you hear?"

Naruto looked at the man and turned to see that every face in the room was looking at them, "Ah… yes, but we were just going to our room."

"You can't go outside. The song means they are near. When it stops…" And just as suddenly as it started, the notes faded until it was like they had never been there at all. Sasuke and Naruto were pushed toward the corner while the towns' people flocked out of the door and back to their lives.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked no one in particular and jumped when someone chuckled behind them.

An old woman moved slowly around them, her gray hair frizzy and standing in all directions and when she smiled her teeth were yellow and her eyes shifted back and forth like she was always on the lookout for something.

"Who are 'they'?" Sasuke asked and the woman's shrill laugh had Naruto jumping back until Sasuke was forced to steady him.

"Who are 'they'?" She sing-songed, "Who are they, the handsome boys want to know." Her eyes fell directly on Sasuke's cool black stare and she smiled a crooked smile, "Anyone, everyone, no one at all…"

Naruto shifted nervously and saw the manager staring at the three of them with an intensity that made goose bumps cover his arms, "That's not much of an answer, lady," he said.

"If the song plays during the day, you get inside as fast as you can," Her bloodshot eyes caught Naruto's wide eyed look, "If they song plays at night…"

Naruto couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine and Sasuke grabbed his upper arm and pulled him around the old woman.

"That's enough," Sasuke bit out, "I don't know what's going on here but we are going to our room and leaving first thing in the morning."

They were nearly to the door when the old woman's laugh filled the lobby, "If the song plays at night, turn off the lights, don't make a sound," Sasuke and Naruto turned and looked at her, "And don't believe a thing they tell you."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed angrily and yanked Naruto out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their 'room' was actually a hallway shaped building only five feet from the backdoor of the main building. Naruto unlocked the door and stepped inside. The entire room was perhaps fifteen feet long and six feet wide. At the end of the hallway, a bed had been shoved with no room on either side. There was no other furniture or a bathroom and everything was white. On either side of the hall there was a single window with dense white curtains.

"Well, this is nice," Naruto muttered and moved down the hall, his feet making soft sounds on the indoor/outdoor carpet. Once he reached the bed, he placed his hands on the mattress and leaned his weight against it, checking to make sure it wouldn't collapse before he sat down.

Sasuke closed the door and walked slowly down the room until he stood between Naruto's knees. He reached out and tilted the blonde man's head up until their eyes met. As he predicted, the blue eyes held worry and the briefest inkling of fear.

"There is nothing to worry about, dobe," Sasuke said his voice smooth and strong. Naruto reached up and grabbed the hand that held his chin, cradling it in his hand and pulling Sasuke down until he was on his knees.

"I know, stupid locals playing with the outsiders," Naruto laughed but they both knew it was forced, "Although it is kinda an elaborate prank."

Tan fingers ran through black spikes and Naruto leaned down and took Sasuke's mouth with his own not giving Sasuke but a moment to adjust before he shoved his tongue passed Sasuke's warm lips and forced Sasuke's tongue to move along his own. His eyes drifted shut when Sasuke groaned and crawled up, pushing off Naruto's knees and shoving him backwards on the bed.

Sasuke smirked against his lips and his wicked tongue somehow got the upper hand, pushing Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth. Wanting none of that, Naruto clasp onto Sasuke's shoulders and rolled their bodies until he was straddling the taller man and smiled cockily down at him.

"Now this is the type of adventure I was talking about, bastard."

Sasuke growled reaching up to fist Naruto's hair before claiming his dobe's smiling mouth once more. With one hand still holding Naruto's head, Sasuke trailed his other hand down Naruto's back and grabbed the jean clad ass, grinding their hips together.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto hissed against his mouth and Sasuke pulled away.

"That's my plan, Naruto," he said sitting up with Naruto's still in his lap, "After dinner."

"What?!" Naruto argued and cringed when he came out closer to a whine.

"You heard me, moron," Sasuke tilted Naruto's head to the side and kissed along his neck, "We'll eat and then come right back to this."

"Ah huh," Naruto said and pushed himself off Sasuke, adjusting his pants and glaring at the dark haired man. "Since when is food more important to you?"

Sasuke stood as well and Naruto watched black eyes harden, "Since I want to get any interactions we have to have with these people done with so we can come back here, where I will fuck you soundly before going to sleep, so we can wake up and get out of here."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, a chill settling in his stomach. "You're nervous."

"I just want this done," Sasuke said coolly and walked quickly down the hallway, pausing at the door. "Are you coming?"

Naruto felt something in his heart twist and he nearly begged Sasuke to stay in the room, but he knew he was being irrational and Sasuke wouldn't appreciate his unfounded fears.

"Yeah, let's go," he said and grabbed Sasuke's hand before they entered the main building, "Think they'll have ramen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did not have ramen much to Naruto's disappointment, but he did find out that the second story was a huge banquet hall that nearly the whole town ate at. Everyone seemed happy and friendly and there wasn't a single mention of what had happened that afternoon. Naruto talked to a red haired woman who owned the grocery store and Sasuke inserted monosyllable words and tones whenever he deemed necessary.

Just as Naruto pushed back his chair the lights blinked on and off and the music from earlier that afternoon filled to room. Naruto felt Sasuke grab his hand and he tried to pull free so that he could cover his ears but Sasuke was already moving toward the door.

Screams filled the room while the lights continued to blink and Naruto saw the terrified faces as the towns' people ran around the room. The lights cut off completely until the only light in the room came through the windows from the lights outside and someone yelled, "They are in the building!"

Screams filled the air but still the music played, pounding in Naruto's ears and filling his chest.

"Come on, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders nearly carrying him to the door.

"She said to be quiet…" Naruto said and hissed when someone ran into him, making him see stars. Sasuke didn't even pause, just pushed the hysterical person away and moved toward the stairs. "Why aren't they being quiet?"

"Move, dobe!" Sasuke said and Naruto blinked the sounds becoming even louder as his mind cleared. With a nod he clasped Sasuke's hand and they ran the rest of the way down the stairs before reaching the back door.

Sasuke turned to Naruto grabbing his shoulders, "It's only five feet. Stay behind me. I'll unlock the door and as soon as you're in the room lock the door behind you."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's hand fell on the handle and Naruto would have sworn the music grew in intensity and then they were running. Sasuke shoved the key in the door and dragged Naruto behind him. Naruto stifled a scream when he felt something clutch at his shirt and just threw himself into the room. As soon as the door was shut, Naruto locked and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He watched Sasuke check the windows and listened to the agonizing screams that filled the air.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked and Sasuke came up to him, offering his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I don't know," Sasuke whispered and together they walked toward the bed and Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest.

When the pounded started, both men jumped and Naruto bit his lip to hold in the scream. It was relentless and everywhere, shaking the walls and echoing off the ceiling of the room. And through it all the music kept playing, crystal clear over the screams and the pounding. Unable to handle it anymore, Naruto held his hands tightly against his ears, for all the help it did, and felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him while Sasuke's face nuzzled into his hair.

The pounding stopped and there was a frantic knock on their door. Naruto looked down the long hallway and could see how the wood moved from the force of the knocking.

"Little brother! Let me in. They're going to get me. Sasuke, let me in!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the door, eyes wide before Sasuke started to shift away from him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, the panic circling in his eyes and coloring his voice.

"I have to let him in," Sasuke said and stood up next to the bed.

"What?! That's not Itachi, Sasuke. He's at home. You know that."

"Little brother… help me." The knocking continued and Naruto flinched when he realized it was in beat to the fucking music.

"I have to help him, dobe." Sasuke said and moved further down the hallway. Naruto jumped out of the bed and grabbed hold of Sasuke's pale arm.

"It's not your brother, bastard! Cut it out."

"Please…" the voice begged.

Naruto slapped Sasuke, "Itachi would never say 'please'!"

Sasuke stilled for a moment, blinking slowly, black eyes focusing on Naruto's face when the voice continued, "Baby brother… help me."

Sasuke shoved Naruto away, eyes blank once more, "I can't let him die."

The music, screaming and pounding grew louder and louder until Naruto fell to his knees, his hands over his ears while he yelled at Sasuke to stop. A pale hand grasped the door handle and everything stopped.

The silence was nearly as deafening as the music had been.

"Please, Sasuke, please…" Naruto whispered and the pale fingers turned the knob. The door swung open and there was nothing just the silence and black of night.

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "See, dobe…" His voice died and Naruto struggled to his feet.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's body jerked and his beautiful face paled to an eerie grey and when his mouth opened, he coughed, blood spattering the white walls of the hallway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and took two steps toward the door when something black wrapped itself around Sasuke's middle and yanked him out the open door.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's body was pulled from the room and at the last second Sasuke's pale hand grabbed the door and shut it behind him, locking Naruto safely into the room.

As soon as the door closed the music and screaming started again and Naruto felt the tears running down his face. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood to stop the scream that clawed at his throat.

He jerked when he heard a harsh rapping on the window and once again the song picked up in intensity. With trembling fingers Naruto moved the innocent white curtain aside and froze as two red eyes framed by a beautiful pale face and midnight black bangs stared back at him.

"Let me in, dobe."

And then Naruto screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End


End file.
